


【帝二世】面对睡相恶劣的恋人该怎么办

by machincon



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machincon/pseuds/machincon
Summary: 韦伯生贺文 AO3备份 没羞没臊的同居生活
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 22





	【帝二世】面对睡相恶劣的恋人该怎么办

伊斯坎达尔非常困苦。  
他生前征服过无垠的疆土，然而在这八尺见方的床上却没他半米的容身之处。  
他被冻醒的时候仰面躺着，半个身体悬在床外，被子也几乎全被夺走，却因为怕被弄醒对方，不敢乱动一下，而导致这一切的罪魁祸首还在继续压榨他，一条腿压在他的身上的同时还在向他的方向蠕动，“真拿你没办法啊。”伊斯坎达尔无论如何也想不通为什么恋人瘦弱的身体能够这样挤压他的空间，床的另一头便是征服王永远都无法征服的地方。伊斯坎达尔能感觉到自家小子阴茎软乎乎的贴着他的大腿，因为先前的情事还有些粘腻。全时钟塔的学生可能都无法想象平日里一直打扮的一丝不苟的埃尔梅罗二世先生有这样糟糕的睡相，他的脑袋蒙在被子里，只有几缕发丝散在外面，呼吸声从被子底下传出来。“笨蛋，又把头蒙住睡了。”伊斯坎达尔转了个身，小声地抱怨着一边把被子拨开，因缺氧而通红的脸在重获新鲜空气后轻喘着，小心翼翼的环住对方纤细的腰肢，征服王用鼻尖轻轻蹭着怀中人的脸颊，忍不住在微微开合的嘴唇上嘬了一口。  
温热的鼻息撒喷在脸上，唇上传来湿热的触感，“唔……Rider…………！！！”被身旁人的动作弄醒的埃尔梅罗二世一爪子拍在了伊斯坎达尔的脸上并试图把他的脸推的更远，“是余不好，不要把对付学生的那套用在余身上啦，不要再推了，要掉下去了！”埃尔梅罗二世感到腰间一紧，Rider抱着他在床上转了个身，两人对掉了位置。因为半夜被对方弄醒而有些起床气的埃尔梅罗二世还没来得及继续抱怨就被一个吻堵住了嘴，“把你吵醒是余错了，但小子你可是差点又把我挤下床，稍微也补偿我一点吧。“伊斯坎达尔说罢又舔了一下二世的嘴唇，怀中人瞬间清醒了，徒劳的推着伊斯坎达尔的胸膛：“Rider！这么晚了不要闹了！”，腰间的手臂却环的更紧了，伊斯坎达尔漫不经心的用嘴唇在他的脖颈和脸颊之间游走，舌头戏耍般地顺着颈侧舔过，二世将头垂向一边，咬住下唇试图吞下那一声呻吟，然而只成功了一半，“唔……变态！大半夜的发什么情。”伊斯坎达尔把头埋他的在颈间的深深的吸了一口气，一边嘟哝着“都怪小子实在太可爱了”一边用鼻尖轻蹭他的脖子，那双大手在他的腰间游荡，抚过臀部，最终停留在大腿根部，细细的赏玩着腿部的曲线，随后抓着它，指引着缠上自己腰。埃尔梅罗二世自暴自弃的发出了一声呻吟，手臂环住了对方的脖子，也把头埋在颈间感受着熟悉的温度。，对方一只手仍在玩弄他的大腿根，若有若无的触碰着后穴，另一只手撩开黑色的长发，帮他别在耳后然后捏上了他的后颈。“你这色情王。”他嗔怪道，报复性的一口咬住了征服王的嘴唇 ，王吃痛的发出了一声低吟，舌头却顺势滑进他的口腔，就在他享受着这个霸道而又让人窒息的吻的时候，伊斯坎达尔突然猛的将他翻了个身，背紧紧的贴着结实的胸肌，下面的那只手不知不觉已经握上了他半勃的阴茎，用拇指轻柔地摩擦着顶端，渗出丝丝粘液。“刚才这个东西就一直在贴在我身上引诱余，该怎么惩罚它呢，韦伯。”可怜的Lord被突如其来的刺激激的弓起了背，本能的想要逃离，但却被他的王抱的死死的，越是挣扎只有贴的越紧，脚徒劳的踢着床单。“啊……Rider，不要……”穴口被手指戳弄着，二世感觉到贴在自己屁股上的什么东西慢慢膨胀到了可怕的形状，王舔弄着纤细的脖颈，牙齿划过留下细小的红痕，“你的学生知道你在床上是这样一副可爱的样子么？”他绝望地呻吟着，想要把头缩回被子，但身后人已经把他牢牢箍住，只能在原地挣扎。“嗯……怎么可能知道啊……！啊啊……！变态！色情狂！”当他感觉到坚硬的巨物在戳弄着他的时候放弃了抵抗，穴口因为先前的情事还是松软湿滑的，没费多大功夫就塞进去了一大截，“看来这里已经熟悉余的形状了。”他因为Rider的话而满脸通红，紧紧的攥着床单，脑袋埋进了枕头，那只大手还在挤压、搓动着他的阴茎,伊斯坎达尔扯走了那颗枕头，强迫他露出脑袋，另一只手掰过黑色的脑袋和她接吻。当对方搅动着蹭过前列腺的时候他毫无形象的大声叫了出来，泪水和唾液混杂在一起蹭在床单上，双重的刺激使得二世很快射了出来，后穴也开始绞紧，但征服王还丝毫没有射精的迹象，仍在猛烈的抽插着。高潮后的刺激让他难受，哭喊着让伊斯坎达尔退出来，征服王的巨大在撤出他体内后还在他的两腿间运动着，“小子可是爽过了，能不能也为余服务一下呢。”二世感到自己被翻了个面，先前还在自己体内的肉刃出现在他眼前，戳弄着自己的脸颊，“拜托了哦。”二世并不喜欢口交，但闻到那熟悉的荷尔蒙气息的时候还是舔了上去，像平时一样用嘴唇包裹着牙齿一点点推进着含住了全部。伊斯坎达尔看着这张半梦半醒的脸在自己腿间努力的吞吐着，还时不时抬头用朦胧的眼睛望着自己，宠溺地摸着他的脸颊。白色很快喷涌了出来，嘴唇却仍吮吸着，退出去的时候发出了“啵”的一声。他伸出舌头，粘液顺着嘴角流下，随后合上嘴唇，“咕”的吞了下去。

清理完一切后的伊斯坎达尔把快要睡着了的爱人摆回了床上，自己也躺进了床的中间。他突然想到明天醒来后，他依旧会是在床的边缘挣扎，被子也会被全部夺走，不过这有什么关系呢，只要他的小Master想要，无论是什么都会给他的。


End file.
